REDO
by manapohaku2
Summary: the gang is back at hogwarts for their last year.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Harry/?

**Warnings:**

**Summary: **John gets sent to Hogwarts to fulfil a promise Jonas made years ago. and Cassie goes with him. The gang is back at school to finish out the year they missed saving the world.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **should i keep this a Harry and draco fic or change it to a Harry and luna fic?

**Chapter 1**

Harry and the others were on the train going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time to redo the school year they missed saving the world. Harry was looking forward to just one year of normalcy or as normal as being a wizard could be. Not that he didn't enjoy being a wizard but being the guy that destroyed Voldemort would get old real quick.

Every thing is different now. How people treat him will most likely be seen differently. Looking at his friends he accepted the fact that at least they would never treat him differently. Ron would still be his best friend no matter what. Hermione would never stop being her bossy know it all self. He could always count on Luna being Luna. He trusted Neville that would never change. Ginny didn't need thinking about. There would always be one person he could count on to treat him the same.

"It's rather incredible, don't you think?" Hermione said. 'Our **n.e.w.t** year.' 'Hermione dont remind me.' Said Ron. The shadows of sadness still in his eyes.

'Honestly Ronald...' The woman with the trolley came by with her wares. Before she could really let him have it.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville grabbed something from the cart. Luna was reading the quibbler up side down again.

'Were almost there.' she informed them.

The rest of the ride was in silence after changing into their robes. Looking at the castle so many memories some good and bad came rushing back. Especially one memory that comes around now and then. Shaking his head he beat it back down into submission.

It felt right being back.

Taking a look around not really looking for anyone in particular he noticed a man and woman by the lake. Both blond from what he could see. The man wore a trench coat instead of robes and the woman. It looked like they were arguing over the robe in his hands. Suddenly the man met his eyes and Harry turned toward his friends getting in the carriage.

...

Hermione was feeling very conflicted about being back. Inside the great hall the gang separated to their designated tables. Hermione and Ron sat with Harry in the middle. She noticed Ginny glancing at them. She had wanted to sit next to Harry. Hermione assumed. She smiled at Ginny.

The first years walked past just then. How cute she thought. For this year only 3 years would become one. Adding the year of Voldemort's reign plus the year to rebuild the school this years group of first years would be the biggest yet.

'Wow didnt think it would be this many. Surprising how many muggleborns there are.' Harry said. Hermione frowned. It's not like all of them are muggleborn.

Headmistress McGonagall compleated the sorting and the feast appeared. Standing up McGonagall introduced the new teachers. Teaching DADA professor Pritkin and Divination professor Palmer. Divination are they serious they actually found someone to teach that class.

After the cheer died down every one went to bed. Safely in Gryffindor tower she let it all out. Much to the surprise of Ron who thought she had gotten over it all ready.

'Your not taking the class Hermione.' Harry pointed out.

'Well i am now.' She snapped going up the stairs to her room.

...

John took a deep breath to keep his hands from choking her or doing other things that would give him pleasure. 'Pritkin are you listening to me. For the last time i am not wearing that.' Her eyes flashing.

'Miss Palmer'

'Cassie.' She interrupted.

'You want me to call you that then wear the damn bloody robe.' He snapped. Taking the damn thing she finally put it on.

'Fine.' She snapped back.

Happy that he won he ignored the unpleasant mutterings that she said about him.

'Why did i have to teach too?' She asked.

In truth he had no idea why. It's not like she was willing to use her magic. Or even admit she's a witch.

'I dont know.' He said honestly.

Walking towards the carriages they both saw the strange-looking horses.

'It takes some getting used to.' Said a blond-haired youth.

'What are they?' Cassie asked him.

'Thestrals. only those who have seen death can see them.' Looking at them he said 'their actually very gentle.' Patting the things on their heads he got into a carriage with a young black man.

Picking a carriage for them selves they each gave a pat to the death horse.

In the great hall Pritkin and Cassie were introduced as the new professors of their field Pritkin DADA and Cassie Divination . The sorting was a new experience for both. The C.O.M.C teacher Hagrid explained why there were so many first years. Both were surprised to learn of a war 2 years earlier. Pritkin couldn't help but think why he hadn't known of such a thing. The wizarding world is secretive even to M.A.G.I.C they aren't known to ask. But to willing go to war with out reinforcements. Maybe Jonas is right that they are just weird.

Later in their room.

'All i have to do is tell fortunes how easy is that.'

He had to admit it was very easy. But he would hold judgement till after meeting his class.

'Come on dont frown think of this as a vacation.' She said.

Vacation? What the bloody hell is she on about.

'Well this is my vacation. A year off of getting attacked, having to watch my back, and best of all no vampires.'

Surprised he looked at her.

She noticed.

'Dont get me wrong I love Rafe and Marco is like having another dad. But I've spent most of my life staying away from them. You can't believe how good i feel right now. For one year im safe I can be my self I can make friends and not worry about them being killed because of me.'

He had no idea she felt that way. But he had to ask. 'Mercia?'

She shot him a disgusted look. 'That bastard. The senet is finally one and I no longer have to put up with him. He disgusts me. He put that gies on me when I was 12 what kind of sick pervert plans to have sex with a child. It's because of him that all this is happening to me.'

He agreed. If he could believe that then Cassie... shaking his head stupid to think like that.

'Pritkin.' She called.

He had his gun out observing the area. He didn't notice anything wrong.

'What.' He finally said.

'Theres only one bed.'

He turned where she was pointing and there was only one bed. More than big enough for the both of them. Stop thinking like that.

'Come on Pritken put on your big boy pants. We can share a freaking bed for crying out loud. Theres more than enough room.'

'What are the ground rules.' He asked. Best to know now.

Rolling her eyes she said. 'I promise I wont go over my side. Your virtue is safe with me.'

She smiled.

He scowled.

Realizing he was acting like an idiot he snuffed out the candle. Shedding his clothes he got into bed with her.

He woke up with Cassie draped over him. He didnt mind. Easing out of bed so not to wake her he took a shower. emerging fully clothed he saw she was awake.

What was the bloody fascination with his hair. Putting a hand through it he froze as she sighed wistfully. Damn he could control himself he wasnt a child.

Counting to 100 in every language he knew till he was able to control him self. 'Get ready breakfast is in an hour.'

...

Cassie fell back into bed thinking. An hour i could have thought of something more fun to do then wait. But knowing him he'd just request another room. She was happy she was able to convince him to share the bed. That alone was an impossible feat.

Getting up she decided to take a long hot shower before getting ready.

'The robe Miss Palmer.'

'Cassie.' She said automatically putting the stupid thing on.

'Cassie.' He repeated.

Damn, well if wearing the stupid thing means he'll say my name then fine.

Cassie and Pritkin sat at the teacher's table asking questions about what was expected of them on their first day.

'Its really up to you to gauge your students strength and go with it from there.' Said the charms teacher Flitwick.

Cassie's first class was after Pritkins so she decided to shadow him. 'You know i could get used to all this english food.' Except the blood sausage or any thing having to do with blood really.

'Its not surprising you are english.' He told her.

Indignant she reminded him she was american.

'Yes but both your parents were english even if you were born in america.' Okay she would give him that.

...

DADA the first class of the day Harry couldn't help but wonder what the new teacher would be like. Hopefully not a repeat of Lockhart Though he knew in his heart Lupin would always be the only teacher that really knew what he was doing. Sitting with Hermione and Ron who was still fuming. personally after going head to head with you know who sharing every class with the slytherins wasnt even acknowledged on his radar.

'Why is she here.' Hermione furiously whispered.

'Who?' was Rons reply.

Looking up he spotted the 'she' quite easily. The new Divination teacher why was she here?

'Miss Palmer and i will be shadowing each others classes. Dont be surprised should you see us with the other.' The professor stated.

'Cassie.' She said.

'professor Palmer.' He answered back as she gave him the evil eye.

'Really Pritkin shouldnt you give your name before mine.' Turning towards the students she smiled. 'professor Pritkin. If he had gone to this school he would have been in Slytherin .' She laughed looking at his face.

Harry wasnt sure how to take that. This Pritkin had never been to Hogwarts. And he's a Slytherin well okay he could have been, but still.

Harry was startled when Hermione spoke up. 'Excuse me professor but which house would you put your self?' She asked.

A very Slytherin look on her face she informed them that she would have been in Slytherin as well. 'I cant very well let him go on his own now can i.'

Pritkin scowled at her. 'Shadows dont speak. Now sound off.' He called off all the names on his list.

Harry only listening till after he heard his name. Then let his mind wonder. Enjoying some very naughty thoughts about a certain someone.

'Potter!' Jerked back into reality Harry was embarrassed to be caught spacing out during class. 'Do not waste my time mister Potter if you do not wish to partake then leave this class.'

Truly chastened he vowed to do better and partake as it were.

'I have given each of you a questionnaire answer as truthfully as you can. This of course will be harder as it means answering honestly about yourselves.'

Writing his name he read the first question. **_When is it appropriate to leave your partner behind?_** He didn't even have to think about it writing down never he went down the list answering as honestly as he could.

** _Should you find yourself weaponless and low on magic what can you do to escape alive?_** Stumped on the last question he wasnt sure how to answer that. During the last year there were times he found himself weaponless. When he broke his wand came to mind. And low on magic he honestly couldn't remember if he was ever low on magic. That day in the cemetery when Cedric died popped in his head. Not stopping to rethink it he wrote his answer down just as the bell rang ending class.

'Come on we have Divination.' Hermione ushered them toward the tower.

'Why are you taking it since you hate it so much.' He asked her. She refused to answer instead walking ahead of them.

'She can be scary.' Ron whispered.

'Your the one dating her Won-Won.' He laughed. But seriously why are they taking it? He really didn't want some nut-job shouting he was going to die. Trelawney was enough. Why did he let Hermione talk him into it. He could always just fake it.

The tower was different. None of that smoke and stuff Trelawney had.

'Okay can anyone tell me what they have learned so far.' Professor Plamer announced. Lavender and parvarti rose their hands in the air.

...

wow these kids know basically nothing even a charlatan knows more than they do. deciding to start it off easy she chose to teach them about the cards.

'yes miss Granger?' again does this kid ever shut-up. not really listening to the bossy know it all she instructed every one to start cleaning up. 'your home work is to make a prediction you will write them down on these special papers whether or not your prediction comes true just write it down explaining what happened. no cheating there's a reason that there special.'

...

**to those who have read this befor i am editing the whole thing if there is any thing you wish for me to keep the same please let me know.**

**pohaku**


	2. Chapter 3

Redo

Chapter 3

Harry was only a little surprised to find his name in the back of the class. the professor is new.

Weird enough there's assigned seating, even weirder what ever spell the professor used only shows your own name.

Then again magic in its self is weird. You have to follow certain rules or any thing could happen.

Speaking of weird as he looked around he could only recognize some of his class mates. Sure he didn't hang out with the Slytherins or the younger students but he should at least know some of them.

Harry was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't notice when some one sat down next to him.

professor Pritkin and Palmer walked into the class.

`alright look to the person seating Next to you. This person is your partner for the rest of the year. There will be no switching. And I don't want to hear any argument's. You don't have a say who your partner will be in real life.' Harry turned around to see who his partner was. Surprised doesn't even cover it.  
Malfoy.  
Malfoy is his partner.

`Malfoy.'

`Potter.'

Okay that wasn't so bad. Could have been worse.

`next week Friday there. Will be a test. I will not tell you what this test will be. Just that its important you and your partner be in sync.' said professor Pritkin.

`isnt a week too little bit? I mean it took us more than a week to trust each other.' How did we get from hating each other to trusting so completely? Nothing like a little family discord to strengthen bonds.

`some of you will choose a career that requires a certain trust in a partner. professor palmer brings up a good question. A week may seem to soon to establish a bond with your partner. But remember this you don't get to choose your partner. You all have the advantage in the fact that you grew up together. Once your partner is chosen you barely get any time to say hello before being thrown in to a life or death situation.'

He is right we did grow up together. Malfoy would be the best partner for me. We know each other inside and out.

' just like us. That's how we first met.' professor palmer said laughing. Smiling a true smile ( wow! He should smile more often.) He agreed.

' this is the schedule. You will obye by it I will not fail this class just because you have a problem with me.' Malfoy told him coldly. Taking the parchment he looked it over. It bothered him that he couldn't find any fault with it. Only Malfoy would be as ocd as Hermione. ' I don't have a problem with you Malfoy.' Weather or not the blonde believed him was his own problem.

Later that day in the common room.

'so who did you guys get? ' Harry asked his friends.

'I got Neville, what spell did he use? I didn't even notice...'

'Yeah I know what you mean. That was weird.' Harry interrupted.

They both turned to Hermione. At least a dozen books open before her. They weren't that surprised it's so Hermione.

' Hermione? Hermione who did you get?'

' what? Oh Ginny.' Then went back to her books.

Rolling his eyes he really didn't care enough to ask what she was doing. 'Shes looking up the spell he used.' Where did Ginny come from.

'Hey Gin. So even the great Hermione doesn't know what he did.' He joked. 'Do you? Do you know how he did it?'

Okay time to go.

' come on Ron.'

Girls are crazy.

...

'ugh he's trying to kill me.'

Another unproductive training session with Jonas.

' so are you going to tell me what you have planed on Friday? Though keep in mind their still children.' They are not children, their only a few years younger than her. He reminded her. 'what ever.'

' how was training?' he asked.

' I figured out how to use my power why do I still have to do this. Okay so I still haven't been to my court yet. I get that, I'm just not ready yet.'

' he's teaching you simple magic that even the children at the hotel could do. And you can't say you don't know how. Your not a null you were able to help me strengthen up that shield that one time. And when we switched your power was adequate.' How some one with no experience could use such advanced magic to strengthen me... the basics should be easy. ' that wasn't even me, I had Billys help. I never could have pulled that off with out him. Don't say that you know its true.' Its almost annoying when she does that.

' I'm doing a obstacol course, to pass they will have to show a willingness to trust.'

'Like that's not asking much.' She rolled her eyes. ' some of these kids can't get past the most mundane things. Your whole class came up to me and wanted me to get you to change your mind about Potter and Malfoy. They seem to think the two can't work together.'

' that's it, just those two? They didn't ask about them selves?'

Shaking her head she said no.

I'll have to look into this.

...

Hermione walked down the corridor not really paying any attention to where she was going. She didn't like the fact she couldn't figure out what spell professor Pritkin used in class. She did know the spell was designed so they wouldn't notice their partner till the appropriate time. So deep in thought she walked head long into Ginny. Letting her self be pulled up she asked why Ginny was just standing there in the hallway.

Ginny had been spying on Harry and was surprised to see Hermione.

' no reason, I'd just forgot why I came here is all.' She lied.

' oh... sorry I smacked into you.'

Ginny is her only female friend. There is Luna, but shed rather not count Luna. Besides Luna is more Harry's friend then hers.

' why is Harry with Malfoy.' She demanded.

Taken aback Hermione didn't know what she was talking about. Pushed to the front, she got it. Harry and Malfoy were studying in the library. Hermione had forgotten that they had been made partners for DADA. A little surprised she didn't under stand why that should bother Ginny.

Thinking back she realized that Ginny's been acting strangely for a while now.

' come on.'

She ended up spending the rest of the day spying on harry. It was more then strange to see those two together not fighting. They get along so well.


	3. Chapter 4

A/N  
sorry it took so long only get an hour to type all this out. ive decided that im going to up load at least once a week even if the chapter is short. so yes another upload will be posted next week. let me know if I forget any thing. the obstacle course should be next week.

Redo

Chapter 4

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. He was hers every one knew that. He refused to sit next to her at meal times. Wouldn't except a cup of tea from her hand. What had she done for him to treat her this way. Then that death eater stole what time he had left that could have been spent with her. They were meant for each other. She would just have to make sure it came to pass.

'Are you sure well find it here? I just think he wouldn't have assigned something dangerous.' He whined.

Pathetic lump. Who does he think he is. Spoiled little rich boy.

'Really Malfoy. He said it himself a potion that reflects and this was your idea you're the smart one.'

No he is not Harry your ten times smarter than him. She wanted to say.

'Its good to hear you admit it potter. This one seems good. Think you could follow along?'

condescending prat.

'Me? What about you? This is more advanced than anything else we've ever done. Okay I've ever done.' Rolling his eyes she could see he didn't want to be there.

'This potion is wrong. Look it says to stir counter clock wise when it should say to switch between counter and clock wise.'

That's what she didn't like about potions. Nothing more than a pointless use of magic that shouldn't even count as magic.

'Snape thought you that eh?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.'

They worked in silence making corrections as they copied the book. They took potions together why would he choose Malfoy over her. It's not like they need partners. And Slughorn wouldn't assign any one a partner anyway.

'Hey Ginny. Are you alright?' Luna the blond dits.

'Aren't you zabini?' What is luna doing with a Slytherin. especially Malfoys best friend.

'You know Blaise?' She asked. Why is she on a first name bases with him?

'You call him Blaise?'

'Yes.'

'Luna and I have known each other since we were small.' He said.

'You know how it is gin. Were pure-bloods we all grew up together.' true we do all know each other.

'So what's it like being the future Mrs boy-who-lived? Zabini asked her.

Oh. Does every one think that. Pleased she just smiled. Saying good-bye she skipped all the way to the great hall. She had wanted to sit next to him but sitting across would be better.

'Hello harry.' He looked surprised to see her. That would not do.

'Hello Ginny did you finish your charms work?' Asked Hermione.

Home work really? She can't talk of any thing else.

'It was easy hardly challenging at all.' Said Harry.

Only Harry would think that was easy. The spell is a version of audio magic. Like throwing your voice. Its a lot harder than he thinks.

'And to think charms was your worst subject.' Laughed Hermione.

'Potions still is.'

'No of the three of us Ron is worse at it.'

'Hey'

'Were just teasing Ron.' Said Hermione.

'Malfoy is helping me with potions.' Harry said.

She knew it of course but still quite a shock.

'Damn with his help you'll beat Hermione.' Said Ron.

Hitting him she said not.

'He is the best at potions Hermione.' Harry reminded her.

'Is that why you have him helping you?' Ginny asked.

'Well the reason is because he makes it understandable. Its like I just get it. It clicks you know.'

No she did not know. She did not want to know. Glaring at the blonde death eater she vowed to get rid of him.


End file.
